dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurenai Himejima (Universe L-137)/Powers and Abilities
Analysis of Kurenai's Power As the ultimate hybrid between Fallen Angel, Devil, Angel and Human Hybrid of all the three factions, Kurenai is considered to be one of the strongest existences on the planet Earth, the Solar System and within the Milky Way Galaxy. At the moment of his birth, he has the massive potential to be one of the strongest, if not, the strongest being when fully mastering his ability. In retrospect, he is the closest human being hybrid to go toe to toe with an Ancient Being better than any other Earth-based candidate, alongside a few exceptions. Even by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, including Issei himself, Kurenai is shown to be unnaturally powerful and resourceful, his natural strength far exceeding that of the ranking of Ultimate-Class Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Grim Reapers. Azazel theorized that it was the combined genetics of the Three factions that allowed him to accomplish this. At the time when he fought Issei for the first time, the latter noted the amount of power that Kurenai was getting, a power comparable to nothing the Three Factions could handle, but rather the nature and rituals of his power closer to that of Norse mythology. Rias Gremory also mused that Kurenai has enough force to destroy the entire Underworld and Earth if he so chose to. He was also shown to be strong enough to severely damage Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil at his prime when holding him back from the powers of An Ancient Being. Unlocking his gene potential as an Angel, due to a hidden cross-breed with an Angel and a Fallen Angel, it gained him access to new abilities, including an improvement to his Dark Contract Spells and lessening the mystical damage that would have happened. Due to the existence of his father, Issei, it is likely that Kurenai can become even stronger than he initially is, having enough potential to continuously break his and Issei's own limits, paving him to be Issei's ultimate rival. Powers and Abilities Tactical Fighter: With his years of training and mindset from the greatest philosophers, Kurenai is a very insightful and crafty fighter. He quickly realizes mistakes in his own battle tactics and corrects them, and almost instantly adapts to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. He appears far when he is near, yet appears near when far. He understands the lay of the lands, and use them to his advantage. * Expert Martial Artist: Kurenai is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on the art of war in battle, he is not above using unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents. Fallen Angel Heritage Powers: As the son of Akeno Himejima, he has also inherited some of her signature skill as Fallen Angels. Kurenai combines the power of light and thunder to create a powerful version of Holy Lightning, in which he can fully utilize at his fingertips effortlessly. *'Lightning Charge': His ultimate technique with his holy lightning, next to his mother's Fallen Angel mode. This works by generating large amounts of holy lightning within Kurenai's hands, to an unimaginable scale. The lightning generated at this early development stage is comparable to that of a 1.21-gigawatt thunderstorm. Once the lightning has reached a manageable amount, it gets compressed by his hands into a small orb, generating even more electric potential. Next, it then disappears from his palm, absorbed into his hands. At any given time, when he wants to unleash a physical attack, the lightning will trail from his body, towards the opponent in a fast, and immensely powerful manner. This form of combat is especially dangerous to opponents who have conductive materials, or just vulnerable to lightning and electrical powers. Demonic Power: As an Ultimate-Class Devil, Kurenai has very, very high levels of demonic power. His demonic power is high enough that he was able to use it to defeat Vali Lucifer and his Hero Faction combined, like incests against a flyswatter. Azazel has stated that his skill combined with his demonic power could put him in the ranks of Satan-Class Devils, possibly even further. * Immense Strength: '''From unlocking years of training and solitude, Kurenai is endowed with enormous physical strength, sufficient enough to overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Gods and Buddha with minor to the major effort. While the level of his strength seemed extraordinary by human standards after growing up with them, by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Kurenai's power is considered to be mildly monstrous and overwhelming for any Satan Class to handle. However, his true strength lies when he goes toe to toe with a God, increasing his heritage tenfold. This is shown to be strong enough to overpower the likes of the Evil Norse God Loki, and Hades '''Dark Contract Spells: The powers that Kurenai developed in his childhood and due to his deep connection with his parent's magic, his Dark Contracts are a direct manifestation of his magical potential. By utilizing various dark curses from throughout his lifetime, whether past, present or future, he can gain beneficial ailments that can help him fight his opponents more efficiently, often with drastic consequences of killing himself. Each time he uses any of these Dark Contracts, he immediately suffers a threatening condition to his own life later on when the fight lasts, drastically affecting his age, body, and life expectancy. From Kurenai's perspective, his Dark Contracts are the ones he constantly uses for magical combat, as despite their drawbacks, are the most versatile, and reliable spells he can always cast out. The nature of these spells can be somewhat relatable to an advanced form of Dark Magic. *'D/D/D Material Search' [ Dark Contract of the Gate]: By enchanting this spell, it increases the odds of successfully manifesting a D/D/D familiar in an instant. First, he needs to visualize the current D/D/D familiar that he needs to summon may it be a simple demon, or an object, recognizing their historical image, and manifesting it within quick minutes. The Gate Contract only quickens the process, from 1 minute to a matter of seconds. **'Manifestation Magic': A sub-ability of this spell, if he can memorize the structure and materials of anything that can be physically created with elements within the periodic table, the user can materialize any real object of a structure, based on simple materials visualized inside ahead. This works in the same way as manifesting any regular weapon, getting its sharpness, durability, and material. The magical energy within Kurenai will take shape into that required material(s), and make it real. *'Fusion Summon' [ Dark Contract with the Swamp Overlord ]: The Second Spell that Kurenai mastered, the user can perform a Special Kind of Summon, (known as a Fusion Summon) by using existing servants, familiars, objects, and weapons that he controls within a 30 meters radius and combining their powers together to create something new, or as an offering to bring forth a more powerful D/D/D. The way that the Fusion Summon works, is that Fusion Materials go into a comatose state (or in the case with objects, they are deformed to the atoms, and made malleably), being steadily absorbed by its other material(s), entering into a swirl-like state. This swirl state is often categorized as a huge whirlpool above the user's head, with hints of orange and blue streaks spiraling into the center of its void, often glimmering with a bright yellow streak of light. The fusion is only temporary, as it only lasts as long as for 40 minutes, or as long as Kurenai can supply magical energy. *'Synchro Summon [ Dark Contract of the Immortals ]': With this spell, he can choose specific targets to utilize the Synchro method of summoning with, by combining their inner "Aura" or "Magical energy" comes together, to form a stronger D/D/D than before. *'Exceed Summon' Dark Contract of the Dystopia: Like the Synchro spell, but are instead the D/D familiars are used as catalysts to summon it intended target faster. Also doubles as a ritual spell. *'Magic/Ailment Negation [ Dark Contract with Errors ]': A Spell that Kurenai quickly learned from his second encounter with Rias, by concentrating a small portion of his magical energy in his hands, he can create mystical chains that can negate any superpower, spell, and/or magical ailment. The chains that manifest themselves, are of from cursed origins of his Life-Threatening Condition of the Dark Contracts. Those chains, in it of itself, is strong enough to repel strong spell chants from almost anyone from ever activating their effects. This also works in conjunction to make versatile restraints. When fully mastered, the Dark Contract with Errors can even negate powers that can manipulate concepts, and/or energies. Time-related abilities are easily suspectable to this spell, as its corruptible single concept can be overwritten with sufficient conceptual errors. * Dark Magical Destruction [ Dark Contract of the Witch ]: One of his spells that he can use offensively with consistent success, Kurenai can cast a series of dark lightning strikes from the palms of their hands, towards his opponents with destructive properties. These strong dark magic attack ignores some durability related to dragon protection and can injure astral, even incorporeal forms. Casting this magic requires only a sheer thought, reflecting on its versatility, and reliance. Kurenai's skill with this ability is honed to a degree that he almost never misses, even when blinded. Also, if the user blasts his opponent with a lightning strike out successfully, his D/D/D and other familiars that are currently out, gain a 10% boost of their physical forms. ** Dark Magic Shot Volley: In desperate situations, when facing an army that is quite superior to Kurenai in terms of raw physical power, he can manifest several steady arcs of dark magic orbs, containing dark charges if his lightning, on steady standby fire. Once the requirement has been fulfilled, the user can blast them, like a volley. The way the user does this is by drawing on his or her dominant arm, drawing an imaginary small circle, of 4-25 centimeters in circumference. With every 5 second difference from the first starting point of making the circle, around the circumference, a dark lightning orb will manifest itself in between. The user can repeat this as many times as he/she wants, charging up every passing second. Once the user has reached a desired amount of charge, the user points at the center of the circle. At any given time, the user can mentally release them in a large volley towards the opponent. This kind of technique delays the cost time for the Dark Contracts and allows the user to deal massive damage, but with each sphere created, this will drastically increase the lifetime cost of the Dark Contract than it normally can. **'Arm Energy Blade Waves': Another variation of this spell by using their arms to deliver fatal shots. This works by condensing lightning charges within the user's arms, gaining enough momentum to make them shake. Whenever point in time the user decides, is by forcefully swaying their arm towards the opponent. The kinetic energy within that arm will exit the arm by the hand, flowing into a large, and extendable concentrated blade-like structure. This blade has all the electrical properties of regular electricity, just taken on a greater scale. When the user stops their arm, the blade is then released towards the opponent at Mach 2 speed. The longer they hold the momentum within their arm for an extended period of time, the more powerful the blast is released towards the opponent. The highest point of damage that this technique made, was able to destroy a large building within seconds. **'Gale Strike': An ability deadly to mortal opponents. This is accomplished by concentrating enough magical energy within his arm and imaging the target within Kurenai's head. When fully charged, the dark magic shot is then violently released, much like a musket that kicks like a mule, heading at a Mach 20 towards its target. The attack becomes less of a "trying to dodge" to "how it will take the attack". *Punishment of the D/D/D [ Dark Contract of the Abyss Pendulum ]: If a D/D or D/D/D servant or even his main servant is destroyed by the opponent by any means, or even leaves Kurenai's point of control and still remains that way, Kurenai can cast this spell, so that it matches the destroyed servants attack power, and inflicts it towards the opponent in their own attack. Whether it be plasmablasts or spinning disks, the attack will always reach the opponent. **D/D/D Power Bestowal: Another variation of this spell, is that the user can briefly absorb the powers of his D/D/D familiars. This works by using the Punishment of the D/D/D to deliver its essence to the user and adapts its powers. The result varies, but will usually only inherit its supernatural power, and not alter the appearance. *Dark Contract Laundering: By dispelling all cast out Dark Contract spells, Kurenai gains a 50% boost in his attack potency, and recharges his mana by a fraction for every Dark Contract he dispelled. If the user were to sustain any damage during the time duration of the Dark Contract Laundering, it will only recover a small portion of his health, of around 10%, removing any negative effects that the user sustained within 10 comments beforehand. Note that he doesn't need to chant it in order to activate this trap/spell, he just needs to think about activating it to resolve the spell. *Servant Placement [ Dark Contract with the Yamimakai ]: If a servant has been defeated, or destroyed by the user or opponent’s means, he can use this spell to place them in his specialized pendulum scale. This works even if the servant is trapped in a pocket universe, or enslaved within the confinements of dimensional prisons as well. *'[ Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King ]': With the use of a few his magics, and more outside help from various energy sources, this spell can work in two ways. He can Special Summon a D/D/D familiar from his own mind itself, or a servant directly onto the battlefield from any sorts of imprisonment, and/or use servants already on the World, to Fusion summon a move powerful fused monster. This fusion is only temporary, as it only lasts for 30 minutes *Dark Rebuild [ D/D Rebuild ]: With this spell, "Dark Contract" spells already cast out, cannot be affected by the opponent's offensive forces. When cast, this provides Kurenai with a "dark barrier" that can absorb the damage, no matter how severe, for as long as he wants. *Evasive D/D Maneuvers [ D/D/D Human Resources ]: If his D/D Familiars are in danger of being taken away, in great danger of being killed, or already possessed, he can use this spell to return them back to the way they were, and if he does, it resets the life damaging effects from his dark contracts. *Contract Condition Change [ D/D/D Contract Change ]: When an opponent aims for a direct attack while Kurenai is in his most vulnerable state, he can use his magical energy or modern uses of energy to lower the attacking potency of one target of his choice. The way that this spell works, is Kurenai utilizing a series of Dark Magic chains manifested by himself, towards the opponent, restraining the opponent's main life source, or its inner energy source. This can range from damaging their magic circuits, or restrict more quality and quantity of magic that can go through one person's body. This spell is dependent on how much magical energy Kurenai has; if he has low magical energy, the damage will be around minimal, and if his energy is high, then the damage will still have an effect on Kurenai. This spell can be activated in a quick instant and does not need to chant its phrase. *'Dark Contract of Resources' [ Dark Contract with the Grotesque Entity ]: With this spell, Kurenai can benefit from various familiars being placed out to aid him in battle. This is mostly a defensive spell that helps Kurenai gather his resources quicker than regular means. Different benefits, come from the different familiars he summons. For Example, if he summons a Fusion-type familiar, he gains a sort of healing factor. If a Synchro familiar, those familiars, and himself, cannot be threatened in other planes of existence, other than the physical realm. *'Dark Contract of Restriction': [ Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal ]: A unique spell that gets around the opponent's sneaky ways of planning a surprise attack onto Kurenai. Basically, how it works, is that if Kurenai possesses any magic, superpower, divine weapon, familiar, a splitting image of his actual power, or type of being, this spell prevents the opponent from activating any sort of the same abilities that Kurenai posses. *'[ Dark Contract with Surplus Summons ]': An oddball spell that Kurenai sometimes uses, is to make his dark contract spells an actual ability that he, himself possess. This converts its magical form, into a more rational, ability-like form that Kurenai can freely use at any given time, manipulating its origins to that of a more rational term to the advanced world. The "Dark Contract spells" that Kurenai appears to be using at his opponent, when Dark Contract of Modernization is active, to be that of a natural, inherited ability, rather than just magical roots of origin. The Dark Contract of the Witch becomes an actual energy blast projected by Kurenai, Fusion by an inherited ability, etc. **Origin Change: Also, this spell allows the user to change their origins, to the user's complete knowledge. This works, by manipulating its external and internal structure, timelines back into the creation of the user, modifying events that should have turned them into a certain being, is instead changed. The more intertwined an event in the past with the user, the more choices the user has at his/her disposal. *Dark Contract of Betrayal [ Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness ]: A useful spell that Kurenai can use when getting away with certain enemies that can track him down, this spell can neutralize the opponent's sense of direction, and disorient them into attacking different enemies. The way it works is by dispersing a cloud of black, cursed smoke, that usually have the same effects as Kurenai's Dark Contract payment, and obstructs the opponent from ever trying to find Kurenai's sense of presence, masking his from the pursuers. This also works as a powerful illusion that can disorient the opponent's senses, into another being. This can also make the dark contracts completely immune to any negation techniques to a certain extent *Dark Contract of Absorption [ Illegal Dark Contract with the War God ]: With this spell, the user is able to "halve" the opponent's attack power or power source, and in turn, gives the user a boosted power set of theirs. It can sometimes mimic the opponent's techniques that they would normally utilize with their taken power but are noted to be weaker than its real counterpart. Limitations to his powers *All Dark Contract spells, excluding Punishment of the D/D/D, and Magical Destruction, D/D Rebuild, and D/D/D Human Resources, require a small amount of a recharge period before they could be used again. *All Dark Contract spells, excluding Dark Contract Laundering, and D/D/D Human Resources, will damage the user over time, often when wanting to use the spell again. **Sub-abilities with the associated spell will further damage the user considerably. *Fusions only work when both servants or familiars agree to fuse. * The user cannot die from magical, or cursed means, unless by his own dark contracts. *Dark Rebuild only works for a duration of 5 comments after the first attack resolves. For example, if a powerful attack that could kill Kurenai is launched towards him, while his Dark Rebuild is in effect, the attack will neutralize any damage sustained and will work after 5 comments from that attack *Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness only works if the user does not posses any sort of Dark Contract spell. *Dark Contract of the Gate can only manifest swords with a simple enough structure, and Armour, and it can only stay manifested within the real world for a max of 10 minutes